


Gefrorene Zeit

by cricri



Series: Wendemanöver [2]
Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: 120 Minuten Sommerchallenge, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drexlers POV, Episode: Wendemanöver, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polizeiruf Magdeburg, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Die Waffe weg, Ferdinand. Jetzt!“</i>
</p><p> </p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/143889.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefrorene Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> Sommerchallenge: h/c – unter Schock – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Polizeiruf Magdeburg  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: h/c  
> Handlung: Drexlers POV zur Festnahme von Ferdinand Frey (Wendemanöver, Teil 1). Brasch & Drexler, irgendwie.  
> A/N: Nicht wahnsinnig innovativ, aber ich mußte einfach … Und ich glaube, daß Frau Brasch schon ahnt was los ist, als ihr Drexler von Frey erzählt.  
> Länge: 200 Wörter (Doppel-Drabble)  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten

**

„Die Waffe weg, Ferdinand. Jetzt!“

Er weiß es. Er weiß es schon, bevor Ferdinand sich bewegt. Der Moment hängt in der Luft wie schockgefroren. Er hört die Stimmen um sie herum nicht mehr, nur noch ein dumpfes Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Sein Herz schlägt langsamer und langsamer. Er kann sich nicht mehr bewegen und er sollte Angst haben, aber die hat er nicht. Vielleicht ist es besser so.

Aber dann setzt die Zeit wieder ein und er reagiert instinktiv. Tausend Mal trainiert. Funktioniert ohne zu denken. Wie ferngesteuert.

Er trifft Ferdinands Bein. Schulbuchmäßig.

Und die Zeit läuft weiter, unbarmherzig. Immer weiter, mit dem Schlag seines Herzens weiter.

Das ist nicht das, was Ferdinand wollte.

Die Rostocker Kollegen nehmen Ferdinand fest. Er will nicht, daß sie ihm wehtun, aber er kann sich nicht vom Fleck rühren. Wie festgefroren, obwohl die Zeit um ihn herum weiterläuft.

Jemand berührt seine Hand, nimmt seine Dienstwaffe. Er sieht zur Seite. Ernste Augen. Wissend.

Brasch.

Sie bleibt bei ihm stehen, während Ferdinand abgeführt wird. Zu nah, aber nicht nahe genug um ihn zu berühren. Er ist froh, daß sie nichts sagt. Oder versucht den Arm um ihn zu legen.

Er ist froh, daß sie da ist.

* Fin *


End file.
